


Story Time With Roxy: The Tale of the Seadweller Prince

by TheNarator



Series: Homestuck Rarepairs [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friend Fiction, Jade as the Brilliant Princess, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Starring Eridan as the Seadweller Prince, and Roxy as the Sexy Enchantress, in-universe friend fiction, roxy writes friend fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarator/pseuds/TheNarator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gather round kiddies, it's Story Time With Roxy! Come hear the tale of the Charming Seadweller Prince, the Brilliant Human Princess and the Powerful Sexy Enchantress who brings them together! A tale of true matespritship and moirallegiance, in which the Empress of Alternia does not appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time With Roxy: The Tale of the Seadweller Prince

Once upon a time, in a magical land where trolls and humans lived together in harmony, there lived a handsome, charming seadweller Prince. He lived in a beautiful, castle-like hive on an island in the middle of the ocean, which did not resemble a sunken ship at all. He had fought many important battles, and won many great victories, and even though he was too young to hold the rank of "Orphaner" he had still devoted his life to helping the seadweller troll Princess (who does not appear in this story) to feed her lusus so that it wouldn't destroy the whole world. He was doing all the work of a much older troll, with all the grace and finesse of someone five times his age, and he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart because G-Cat knows it certainly wasn't earning him any kind of rank at this point.The treasure he collected from his exploits made him the richest of all trolls, and because of this he was always immaculately dressed and wore a dashing cape. He was a brilliant tactician, and unparalleled warrior, and though some (stupid) people thought he was arrogant, he was really just confident and full of well deserved pride at all the awesome things he'd done. He was the smartest, bravest, (sexiest) most handsome Prince in all the land.

Among his many other fine, princely qualities, the Prince was also an incurable romantic.

On another island in the middle of the ocean (though some ways away from his) there lived a beautiful human Princess. She had long flowing dark hair and shining green eyes, and she lived in a perfectly spherical room at the top of a tower because her hive wad designed by a moron. This moron, of course, was the Princess's ancestor, since the Princess was the smartest human that ever lived. She built amazing machines and made all kinds of mathematical and scientific breakthroughs all the time. She was the best sharpshooter ever (including the Prince (and that's saying something)) and if she ever left her island she would surely conquer all the seven seas. All of them. She was also extremely kind to everyone and had many friends, in typical princess-ly fashion.

The beautiful human Princess and the handsome seadweller Prince were in love. Every day (because he loved her enough to come out during the day) he would come to her window riding on his princely white seahorse. They would talk all day about how awesome they both were, and about things they had in common, like guns, and science (because the seadweller Prince had no respect for magic for no good reason even though magic is imminently respectable). Sometimes they wouldn't even talk at all, and would just stare into each others eyes all day, like saps. He loved her so much, he didn't even care that she was a landdweller! They were as flushed for each other as it was possible for two members of the royalty of two different species to be, so deep in the crimson throes that neither of them could see the surface.

Unfortunately, there was an obstacle to their beautiful flushed romance.

The human Princess lived on her island with her (dog) lusus. Just like the seadweller Princess (who does not appear in this story) had to feed her lusus or else it would release a vast glub that would kill all of trollkind, the human Princess had a lusus that was so powerful (in a vague and unspecified way) that it could destroy literally everything that had ever existed ever. She, too, had to keep her lusus fed and happy, or else a terrible fate would befall everyone.

The human Princess's lusus was very protective of it's charge, and didn't like the seadweller Prince at all. Every time it caught him on the island it would chase him back into the sea, and every time the Princess went to the beach and waded out into the water it sat on the shore and watched to make sure she didn't go too far. No ships that might carry the Princess away from the island were permitted to approach; the dog lusus would release a vast bark and destroy them as soon as they were in sight. Even though it wasn't hard for the Princess to feed her lusus on her own, she was still very lonely trapped on her island, and she longed to go and live with the seadweller Prince.

Their love was indeed beautiful and tragic.

The seadweller Prince loved the human Princess so much that being separated from her made his heart ache. He had to find a way to be with her, or else neither of them could ever be happy! One day, he could take no more. He stormed from one end of his hive to the other, trying to think. What could he possible do to get her off the island? He pulled at his hair and gnashed his teeth (in a totally dignified way, while no one was looking) but still he could come up with no answer.

Seeing no way to fix his predicament, he decided to visit his moirail.

The seadweller Prince's moirail was a powerful, sexy Enchantress. She lived in a lighthouse on yet another tiny island, because this magic land was just fucking lousy with little islands. She was the highest mistress of all the most powerful magics, and even though she had many secrets from the outside world, she knew everything. Like everyone else in this story, she was an amazing sharpshooter, even though she didn't need to be because no one could stand against her powerful magics. She was also, as mentioned above, very sexy, and always wore beautiful clothes that made her look ever more sexy. Because she was an Enchantress, she also wore a starry cape and a pointed hat, and an awesome scarf she had inherited from her ancestor. She didn't wear the scarf because she was an Enchantress though. She wore it because scarves are cool.

The seadweller Prince and the sexy Enchantress sat together on an enormous pile of scarves and capes. It was an amazing pile because it was made out of soft things that were comfortable to sit on, instead of hard uncomfortable robot parts or loud horns that poked you in the back. It was truly the best pile ever.

"It's that beast!" cried the Prince angrily. "If only we could find a way to sneak past it, and get far enough away from the island before it noticed, I'm sure we could be together!"

"But what about its powers," the Enchantress asked, papping him soothingly. "Wouldn't it just come after you? Or, you know, destroy the whole world?"

"I've been watching it," the Prince whispered to her, as though afraid to be overheard (which was very silly since the Enchantress was the best secret keeper ever and no one could get information from anywhere on her island without her help). "Every time she comes out into the water it sits on the shore, but if she goes too far it only barks until she feels too guilty to go further. I am certain of it now, it will not go in the water. I'm sure that if we got far enough away it wouldn't be able to bark at her to come back, and then it would just start feeding itself by hunting all the tiny, useless animals on the island (which is what she feeds it anyway, so it's not much of a difference).

"Please," said the seadweller Prince, "in all your amazing magics (which are totally real and I totally believe in with all my heart) there must be some way you can help me!"

The sexy Enchantress went to her big book of spells and began to look through it, searching for something that could help her dear moirail.

"Here's something," she said, pointing with her perfect (sparkly) pink fingernail. "It's a spell to turn a human into a mermaid, with is the mythological human equivalent of a seadweller (even though humans don't have seadwellers, which is why they're mythological)."

"That sounds perfect!" said the seadweller Prince happily.

"Wait," said the Enchantress wisely, holding up a hand. "With magic there are always conditions, especially in stories like this. Before the spell becomes permanent there is a grace period of one day, until the sun goes down. If she returns to land the spell will be broken, and she will be human again. If she wants the spell to become permanent, she must seal it with a kiss from her true love beneath the sea."

"What happens if she's still in the water when time runs out, but I don't kiss her?" the Prince asked.

"It doesn't say," replied the Enchantress. "I'm sure this detail is not important and will not be brought up again."

"Whatever," said the Prince exasperatedly. "Just cast the spell already!"

The sexy Enchantress waved her magic wand. It was a beautiful white wand, with a big star at the tip that trailed little sparkles as it waved through the air. The rest of the wand was also covered in sparkles, and shone so brightly in the light that it could have blinded a weaker troll than the Prince. Yes, it was truly the Best Wand Ever to be Waved by a Witch or Wizard.

How amazing and sparkly the wand was, however, is not relevant to the story. The relevant thing is that she cast the spell.

The seadweller Prince hastened to the human Princess's island. Her lusus would just be going down for his nap before her hive's enormous fireplace, which meant that the Princess would be sneaking out to see her true beloved matesprit.

Among her other many fine attributes, the Enchantress also had impeccable timing.

The Prince arrived at the island just in time to see the Princess come down to the shore to meet him. As she stepped out into the waves, the Princess felt her legs begin to tingle. They tickled, they sparkled, they bubbled and boiled, and before her eyes they merged seamlessly (okay, and a little bit painfully) into the shiny green tail of a human mermaid!

The Princess wasted no time in diving into the ocean and swimming out to meet the Prince.

"My love!" she squealed. "Look! I have become a seadweller like you!"

"Yes!" cried the Prince happily, pulling her into his arms. "Now you can swim with me in the ocean, and we can be together!"

That day the Prince and Princess did not leave each other's side. They swam many miles from the Princess's island, and had many wonderful adventures. They explored the ocean floor, and found many lovely treasures. They found the ruins of an ancient human city that had sunk beneath the waves, and pretended for a time that they were the King and Queen, returning after many sweeps to rule over their new underwater kingdom. They saw many fish and sea creatures, and the Prince introduced the Princess to all of them. He showed her all the wonders of his beautiful ocean, and for some time they lay on the bottom of the deepest crevasse, holding each other in the dark.

Once, the Princess tried to kiss the Prince, but he remembered the wise words of the Enchantress, and asked her to wait.

The love between the Prince and the Princess grew stronger on this day than on any other before or since. But eventually, it had to come to an end. As the sun began to set on the surface, the Princess turned back toward her island.

"I must return home," she said sadly, "my lusus will be waiting, and he has not eaten all day."

"Your lusus is not helpless," the Prince assured her. His heart had begun to ache again at the thought of having to give her up. "He will find his own food. You can stay here with me."

"He'll be worried though!" protested the Princess. "I know he's not always the most understanding, but it's only because he wants to protect me. I love him, and I have to get back to him."

"You don't have to though," the Prince told her. "You'll only turn back into a human if you're on land when the sun sets! If you kiss me now, you can stay a seadweller forever!"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" cried the Princess angrily, surprising the Prince. "Why would you do that without even telling me!"

"Uh," said the Prince. He was confused now. The truth of the matter was, he had not really thought this through.

The Princess screamed in frustration. "Never mind, I have to get home!"

With that she turned and began to swim as fast as she could back to her island. She swam and she swam, cutting through the water so fast that she caused huge waves to spring up on either side of her. All the fish scrambled to get out of her way, even the whales, although they were too big and slow so she mostly had to go around them. The sun was sinking lower and lower, and soon it would sink beyond the horizon. The Princess saw her island ahead of her, and swam even harder than she'd been swimming before. The sun was almost down, but she thought she could get to shore in time. She swam right into the shallows and heaved herself onto the shore, trying desperately to pull her tail out of the water before the sun went down. She pulled and she pulled, but just as she was trying to get her last fin out of the water, the sun slipped down beyond the horizon and night fell before she was on land.

"No!" she cried, as she flopped uselessly on the sand. She dragged herself the rest of the way onto the shore and let the cold night wind blow dry her tail, but it was no use. It would not go away.

After a while the seadweller Prince showed up, riding on his white seahorse.

"I'm so sorry," he said, "I guess I really didn't think this through, did I?"

"Nope," said the Princess angrily, doing her best to sit on the shore with her big fuck off tail.

"I said I was sorry," grumbled the Prince, but when the Princess glared at him he bowed his head in totally dignified shame.

"I really am," he said. "Even though I really, really,  _really_  want to you stay with me in the ocean, I understand you wanna stay with your lusus. It wasn't fair of me to make you choose."

"It's okay," said the Princess, reminded how much she pitied this idiot by his genuine, yet dignified apology. "Well, it's not really okay, but I forgive you anyway."

The Prince sat beside the Princess, and even though she was still kinda mad, the Princess cuddled up to her matesprit because it made her feel better. He put his arm around her, like in a cheesy romantic movie, and because they pitied the fuck out of each other they kissed in a totally epic display of flushed affection. 

Suddenly the Princess's tail began to tingle. It tickled, it sparkled, it bubbled and boiled, and before her eyes it separated (okay, and a little more painfully than before) into her landdweller legs again.

"I'm me again!" said the Princess standing up and jumping for joy.

"But how though?" said the Prince in confusion. He was happy too, even though he was a little bit disappointed she wasn't a seadweller anymore.

"Because true love," said the sexy Enchantress, emerging from behind the magic spell she'd been using to make herself invisible while she spied on her moirail (he did get into a lot of trouble without her). "True love is how."

"But that makes no sense!" The Prince protested. "The book said it would become permanent if she was kissed by her true love."

"Kissed by her true love beneath the waves," the Enchantress corrected smugly. "If her true love kisses her on land, then the spell is reversed."

"How long have you known that?" The Princess asked.

"Since just now, when I figured it out," the Enchantress informed her. "I really should update that spell book."

"Who cares?" said the Prince, turning to the Princess. "The point is that I'm your one true matesprit, and now you have your legs back. We still have the same problem we did before."

Just then, there was a vast bark that shook the whole island. The Princess's lusus bounded down the beach toward her, barking as it ran. The seadweller Prince got ready to high tail it out of there, but just as he was jumping on his seahorse (with the Enchantress sitting behind him, because sometimes they would go for rides like that) the Princess's lusus came up to him and whined. He blinked at it, very confused, until his moirail practically pushed him off the seahorse so that the lusus could sniff him. It sniffed around his feet, and then around his hand. It was a little bit undignified, but he was princely enough that it didn't matter.

Finally the Princess's lusus barked once in satisfaction, then sat down in the sand and looked at the Princess.

"He likes you!" said the Princess, jumping for joy again.

"Oh joy," said the Prince sarcastically, wiping away the lusus drool on his hand with a bit of his cape.

"Now you can visit me whenever you want!" the Princess clarified.

"That's considerably more joyful!" said the Prince, throwing his arms around the Princess. Her lusus didn't even bark.

"Well," said the sexy Enchantress, "I think my work here is done."

Then she disappeared before things got too gross for her.

And so it was that the brilliant human Princess, the dashing seadweller Prince, and his sexy moirail Enchantress lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
